Study of Original Character
by Teh Kuki Kookie
Summary: This is just a study of my original fan character, Neylan and experimenting with other characters as kids. It's a work in progress. Language, violence


Neylan and Story (c) Me  
Jak and Daxter Related Elements (c) Naughty Dog

Darkness. That's all that seems to be left of this place. And I am almost ashamed to say that I help enforce this...darkness upon this Mar forsaken city. One's got to make a living though, and this was pretty much a given for me. It was Erol's idea, his sick twisted idea. If he wasn't my _brother_ I would have never gone through with this shit. "It pays well; no one will get in your way." He told me that before he left when he was 14 years old. But it's true, no one wants to get in my way, they all fear me. They treat me like some sort of god or all powerful figure. I'm not going to say they _shouldn't_, I mean. I've killed a few people on the job but only once or twice had it been on pure anger. I've torn families apart, taken a father for stealing and a boy for vandalism. A boy, a _child_, I really try not to regret things I do; they just cause me pain, but someone's son. I stood there speechless in front of that mangled body, innards spilling out, and blood flooding the street. Is this what Praxis was brainwashing us to do? Mindless killing? I pass by the Naughty Ottsel, my brother's favorite hangout after his shift.

"Hey, Neylan!" He waved as I walked into the nearly empty bar. It was at least 2 in the morning and the place still stunk of alcohol and smoke. "Erol." How could I be excited to see him, of all people? He was the Baron's right hand man; he helped him terrorize these citizens into submission.  
"What's up? Care for a drink?"  
"Sure." Still not up for having a real conversation with him, but hey free drinks right?  
The bartender almost immediately walked up, notepad in hand. "What can I get you two?" She was surprisingly perky for this early in the morning, she must have gotten hold of some of those illegal drugs. "Strongest you got, make it a double for me." He looked over to me with his ever severe golden eyes.  
"Are you still mad about earlier, Neylan?" Oh no, of course I wasn't the slightest bit mad after he reported my ass to Praxis.

XXX

_"Please have mercy on me! I just needed food for my family!" A man was pleading, begging at my feet (how embarrassing). He was surrounded by about seven Krimzon guardsmen, guns aimed at him. I halfheartedly aimed mine at his forehead, the scout beam quivering between his glassy eyes. "I've had enough of you, scum." Erol spat at the trembling man then nudged me with his elbow. "Neylan, take care of him now, let the city know what happens to criminals. Guards!" There was a group 'clank' as all the guns hit the concrete. Really, was he really expecting me to do this? I looked back to the man, now in the fetal position, then back to my brother. "No...I can't do th-" __  
__"What the hell do you mean you can't do this!? You agreed to do this when you wrote your pretty little signature on that form! Now as the commander, I COMMAND you to do as I say!" He roughly pushed me forward, the criminal closing in on himself tighter. I let the rain slide my gun from my hands and it hit the ground hard. I turned to leave, listening carefully at the sound of eco guns coking in my direction. __  
__"No, let her go. I have something better." A beep. "Baron, I have a report of insubordin..." His voice trailed off through the sloshing puddles. I just committed a capital offence in the law of the KG, showing any form of noncompliance was punishable by death. __  
__I was lucky though, not because he was my brother, but because he was in one of his better moods._

XXX

"You really do need some discipline in your life, Neylan. You aren't a kid anymore." The redhead looked back to his glass, now half empty of the amber liquid, and finished it off heaving as it warmed his throat. "You don't have Torn or Jinx to protect you here." He ran his gloved finger around the glass rim searching for words. "I'm pretty sure the Praxis has taught you never to defy your commander again." Erol said that in a very fatherly voice, like getting hit by Praxis was going to build my character or something.

Now, I'm not saying that no one has ever laid a hand on me, I've been thrown around a few times; but Praxis. He beat people around just until they barely had the ability to leave his sight. He always assured me in some sort of mock-sympathetic voice that I should be happy that he didn't leave me to Erol. I fucking _wish_ he would leave my punishment to that bastard. Sure, he'd have to knife me a few times, but that is far better than my life actually being in danger. Praxis never found out that we were related, we never told him and we plan to keep it that way. Siblings weren't allowed to be in the same squad, but in my case I shouldn't have even been accepted. It was all Torn's doing.

XXX

_It was a cool day, a lazy day. The perfect day to spend at the pool to, just hang out. The sky was a gradient of reds and yellows when we finally decided to take a break. I was between Torn and Erol, since he completely disapproved of Jinx's excessive flirtyness. "Guys? You know what would be great?" All heads turned towards Torn who was looking towards the rising moon. "We should all join the KG training camp together. I mean Erol; your mom is already making you." His ocean blue eyes turned to me. "You'll probably have to join too, won't you?"__  
__"I'm undecided for now." I giggled, he knew I was joining. I sat up to look at Jinx, who was very conspicuously ogling a woman two towels down. "Jinx!"__  
__"What, puddin'?" Erol shot daggers at him. __  
__"So you in?"__  
__"In what?" I should have expected that he would have not been paying any attention to us.__  
__"The Krimzon Guard. Are you signing up?"__  
__"Naw, sugar. I've never been the hut-people-for-no-reason type. But I do love a girl who can kick my ass."__  
__"I'm sure she already can, Jinx." Torn shot back playfully._

XXX


End file.
